wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nymphalis
NYMPHALIS This character belongs to Star! Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Nymph's scales are a black that change to a dark copper-gold by her ears, tail, and talons. She has small patches of the same color on her back and face, and her underbelly is the same copper-gold. She has four wings; her fore-wings are considerably larger than her hind wings. Her wings retain a reflective quality and are somewhat transparent as well as iridescent, almost like dragonfly wings. She has spiraling black horns with glimmering gold bands along with black claws. Her eyes are an odd amberish-green color- a trait that she shares solely with her father. Nymph also has long fangs used for spraying venom. Nymph used to hold herself very regally, the way she was taught to, but over time and as she met new dragons, she began to let go and no longer cares to look down upon dragons disdainfully, and now discourages her younger relatives from doing the same. P E R S O N A L I T Y Nymph is generally rather mild-mannered, especially in public and surrounded by dragons she doesn't know. She can be rather bold and controlling around her friends, and enjoys teasing them. She pretends to be bad at lying because she can get her friends to trust her more with their secrets. She does her best to tell the truth, but she's not against lying, especially to get what she wants. She makes up conversations in her head and imagines scenarios with other dragons, whether it be her friends, family, or some random cute dragon she sees everyday at the local market. Sometimes they seem so real to her that even she needs to watch what she says around these dragons, and she's unsure of what her true memories are, or if they're previous things she's made up. She doesn't talk to herself, but many dragons have seen her sitting all alone, her lips moving and her eyes staring at them, but not seeing. Nymph's awfully protective of her family however, especially of her brother. She makes it a point to visit as often as she can, and when she does, she gives them too many reminders and orders on how to do things- but that's just her way of keeping them safe. She walks behind them too, and makes sure they never go alone anywhere because she doesn't trust them to take care of themselves, even though they're perfectly fine. She's not disgusted with herself, nor does she see anything wrong with lying or manipulating others to get what you want, but she does care about her own secrets, and she ponders telling her friends what she's truly become. She's afraid they'll hate her for her lies and pretense, and she’s afraid that dragons around her can already see through her. She doesn’t trust any of her friends with her secrets and tells them only “versions” of the truth. S K I L L S *Can spray a venom that leaves victims blind. H I S T O R Y Nymph grew up in one of the hives controlled by HiveWings with her twin brother and her two loving parents. She was supposed to have a sister too, but her mother, Diabolica, tripped one day while leaving the market, and when they came back from the hospital, the egg Nymph's mother had been expecting wasn't there anymore. Nobody would explain to Nymph or her brother until many years in the future, when they visited a different hive and an older cousin told them what truly had happened and explained that their mother had just lost a dragonet. The next few years progressed without any excitement, aside from her brother, Agrilus, being diagnosed with Asperger's, ADD, and OCD. And when the other dragonets made fun of her brother, she did the only thing she could think of, which was beat them black and blue until they promised to never lay their ugly eyes on her brother again. Her mother was unhappy that her daughter was starting to turn to violence to settle things, but her father didn't seem to care. Then she started taking her anger out on her brother. It would start off with small things, like him begging Nymph to play with him, and she would push him away, but it grew to where if he tried to open his mouth and she was in a bad mood, she'd hit him a few times until he shut up. If he tried to get out of the house, she'd "jokingly" stand against the door because she was bigger and stronger, and knew he wouldn't be able to get past her. The problem with this was that her brother never stayed away from Nymph, because he loved her so much, and she knew that too, which was why she was able to manipulate him into doing anything she wanted. Hit him the previous day and now he won't do what she wanted him to? Apologize, hug him, and he'd immediately run off to do her bidding. She only stopped when a particularly bad fight between her and him left him crying and bruised, and that shook her up so bad she didn't speak to anyone for a long time- just layed in bed, beyond disgusted with what she had done. But he was so forgiving that he only asked her to play with him and asked that she never hit him or called him names. Over time, she learned to treat her family better and not take advantage of their love, and she makes sure her brother is safe- the only dragon she ever truly loved. T R I V I A *Placeholder R E L A T I O N S H I P S Placeholder. Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Work In Progress